


Almost Home

by HedaEarp



Category: The 100, clexa - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Lexa, F/F, Omega Clarke Griffin, Smut, Strangers, a/o/b dynamics, strangers on a train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaEarp/pseuds/HedaEarp
Summary: Clarke’s heat is coming early but she just needs to make it home.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 16
Kudos: 606





	Almost Home

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought I’d give this alpha omega thing a try.

Clarke wipes her sleeve across her upper lip. It’s blazing hot in the train. It’s probably not actually but her heat is coming and her skin is on fire. It started to hit so she left work early, needing to get home as soon as possible. She’s early unfortunately but there’s nothing she can do about it. Of course she forgot to pack her suppressants. 30 minutes, that’s all she needs and this train will be rolling into her station and she can get home and lock herself away. 

She smells her before she even enters the caboose. She closes her eyes biting her lip and tries to contain her pheromones of attraction.

The door slides open then closed.

She can hear her take a few steps before the woman seats herself across the isle, a few rows back. 

There’s 3 other people in here with them but they’re all betas thankfully. 

She wills herself to calm down even as the soothing pheromones wash over her from this stranger.

The fire in her ignites hotter and she rises from her seat, walking forward and around the short wall down into the alcove where the steps lead down to the emergency exit door. She prays her scent doesn’t travel into the next compartment. She stares out the window at the passing scenery.

The footsteps approach a moment later. Slow but not hesitant.

Clarke stares forward at the wall, seeing her appear out of the corner of her eye.

The woman stops at the next door, looking through the window at the other passengers before she turns her head, looking over her shoulder at Clarke. 

Clarke can’t stop her eyes as they flick to her left and make eye contact with the other woman. She’s instantly drawn to the woman, and it takes everything to not grab her and pull her towards her.

The woman turns and faces Clarke, leaning her side into the door. She doesn’t say anything, just observes, pumping out a few more soothing pheromones. 

Clarke swallows, her heart racing in her chest. She feels herself caving with each passing moment and then she’s turning her head away, exposing her neck, submitting.

The woman pushes herself away from the wall and moves to Clarke, stepping down onto the same step. She gently buries her face against her neck, pressing her lips lightly to her gland. 

“You smell amazing.” The woman purrs against her skin.

Clarke whimpers, her hands reaching out and gripping the woman’s shirt at her sides. Her body trembles in anticipation.

The woman rubs her hands down her arms trying to soothe the omega.

“I can’t...” Clarke manages to get out.

“I’ll make sure you get home.” The woman assures.

“No,” Clarke tries again. “I can’t wait.” She whimpers. “I need...” She trails off, pulling the woman against her body. 

With their groins together she can feel the woman beginning to grow.

“Please.” She begs quietly. She’s had one night stands before, but this, this is different. This is broad daylight, in a public place, with people not far. But she doesn’t think she can make it home not without feeling like she’s going to combust.

The woman pulls her face back to see Clarke’s face, looking for any sign the woman doesn’t want this. 

Clarke’s jaw trembles as she stares back. The world feels hazy around the edges and all she can see and want is this woman in front of her. She smells amazing and she wants nothing more than to be mounted and claimed. “Please.” She begs one final time.

The woman doesn’t hesitate as she drops to her knees, sliding her hands under Clarke’s skirt and tugs her underwear down her legs. She rises and already has her pants unzipped as she begins to tug her pants down below her ass. 

Clarke drops her eyes to her member and it’s so big, the head rounded and red. Her pussy clenches and trembles, ready to be taken, to be fucked.

The woman pulls Clarke close, lifting her up and leaning her against the wall, her arms sliding under her knees and spreading her wide before her. 

“Guide me in.” The woman whispers against her lips, her arms occupied as she holds her up.

Clarke can feel herself dripping as her pussy is exposed and bare. She reaches down and takes ahold of her cock, gasping at how warm it feels. She rubs it over her clit for a moment and feels like she’s going to pass out right then and there. She lines her cock up with her opening and the woman slowly starts to lower her down.

It burns, but in the best of ways. She feels herself stretching so wide for her as she enters her. She wants the woman to just drop her fully sheathing herself inside her but she knows she probably wont be able to handle such a quick stretch. 

Her mouth drops open as she stares into the woman’s eyes, her breath caught in her throat. She’s almost three quarters of the way in when Clarke can’t take it anymore and begins to grind her hips. She whimpers feeling the woman shift inside her.

A smile appears on the woman’s face at Clarke’s eagerness. She pulls out slightly and pushes deeper.

A soft cry escapes Clarke, she’s hoping only the woman heard and not the other people just around the corner. Part of her doesn’t care.

The woman begins a slow pace. A slow drag in and out not fully entering her.

“You’re so big.” Clarke gasps against her lips, reaching down to rub her clit to ease the slight pain. 

“And you’re taking it so good.” The woman purrs, her cock picking up it’s pace.

Clarke drops her head back against the wall, feeling the head massage her inner walls. She pants, grinding her hips in return. 

They stay like this, a steady pace, pleasing each other. Clarke can feel how wet she is as she’s pumped into. Can feel it begin to coat the woman’s hips as the sound of their fucking becoming more prominent when their skin slaps together.

It turns her on more as she looks at the glass encased poster on the opposite wall. The sun reflects off the woman’s back and she can see her perfectly. She can also see her own face, flushed as her mouth hangs open desperate for more air. 

She hears the door the woman came through open and close for a second and new pheromones don’t enter the cabin so she assumes one of the people left. It would be painfully hard to not smell their mixed scents at this point. It makes her clench around the cock filling her over and over.

“Harder.” She whispers in her ear, her breath ragged.

The woman complies and begins to pull out all the way to the head before plowing back in hard and fast.

Clarke whimpers loudly as it takes her breath away. She tries for the sake of the other people to remain quiet but the woman is making it impossible.

The woman begins a brutal pace, pushing fully inside, her cock slamming against the opening of her cervix. Clarke buries her face in the woman’s neck trying to contain her desire to cry out. 

Clarke’s opening feels tight suddenly and she knows it’s the woman’s knot. She so desperately wants it. She wants this woman to fill her up and never stop cumming. She tries her best to grind her hole against the growing swell of her knot but the woman keeps it at bay, not letting it move past her hole.

“God I want...” Clarke begs.

“Shhh.” The woman soothes, her cock drilling into Clarke. “Just cum for me.” 

Clarke drops her head against the wall again, she can feel her feet flailing as the woman fucks her. She looks to her left and can see that her foot is exposed, her shoe fully visible to the people on the train as it peaks around the wall. She does nothing to stop it. Let them see. Let them know she’s being fucked right now, fucked like she never has before. That this alpha is taking her with her big hard cock just mere feet from them.

She doesn’t realize her scent has grown stronger until the woman’s thrusts go that much faster. “Cum on my dick love.” The woman purrs in her ear, her own breath grown ragged.

Clarke clings to her back her nails hard pressed into the woman’s shirt, trying again to push her knot inside. She’s going to cum. She wants the woman to knot her but she doesn’t think she can hold out much longer. She pictures the woman cumming inside her, filling her, sealing her with her knot and her orgasm approaches so rapidly. It starts at the top growing at her cervix as the woman repeatedly pushes against it. Her walls tighten, trying to push out her thick cock as she continues to thrust into her. Her muscles begin to tremble as wave after wave washes through her. 

She starts to cry out, loud but the woman claims her lips putting a stop to it instantly. She wraps her arms around her neck, clinging to her as their hips become a sloppy mess of thrusting and grinding. 

She can feel the woman’s hot cum as it shoots against her walls, missing Clarke’s desired target. Her pussy massages her pulsing cock, desperate to make her cum as long as possible. 

She can feel the woman slow her thrusts and just pushes her dick inside firmly, emptying her load, trying to push it deep but not as deep as it can go. 

Clarke drops a hand and gropes her ass, feeling it tighten as it pushes her cock in. She tries to pull her closer, so wanting more.

Eventually the woman stops and Clarke can feel her dick twitching inside her, pulsing out any last spurts of cum. She wants more, she never wants to stop.

She can feel herself reigniting as the woman begins to pull her cum covered member free as it begins to soften. The cum drops from Clarke down onto the steps.

Clarke can’t help it when her nails dig into her shoulder again, her pussy clenching making more cum leak out.

She feels better but she knows it won’t be long before she’s going mad with want again. 

The woman slowly lets one leg drop to the ground and then the other when she is sure Clarke can stand. She brushes her hand over Clarke’s hair, brushing it back into place. Clarke meets her eyes, the haze almost fully lifted.

“Thank you.” She says sincerely, red embarrassment coloring her cheeks.

“Of course.” The woman replies softly pulling a neatly folded handkerchief from her pocket and wiping up the mess that is her groin the pair of them made. 

Clarke takes a steadying breath. 

An announcement comes over the intercom announcing their approach to the station. 

Clarke leans against the wall for support. “Are you uh, what are you doing for the rest of the day?” She feels stupid but god does she have zero control of what’s coming out of her mouth right now.

The woman looks up at her, having already buttoned her pants again. “I don’t have any plans.” She smiles. 

Clarke nods. Not sure how to ask her to come home with her. “Me neither.” She says stupidly knowing full well what the woman knows she’ll be doing as soon as she gets home.

The woman grins, stretching her hand out for a handshake. “I’m Lexa.”

Clarke nods, taking the woman’s hand. “Clarke.”

Their hands remained linked as Clarke tries not to drool over the beautiful woman. “Will you come home with me?” She asks finally, trying not to beg.

The woman appears to think for a moment before nodding. “I would love to.” 

The train pulls to a stop, shuddering all the carts for a moment. Lexa stumbles into her, her hand coming to rest beside Clarke’s head. “Sorry.” She says, the scent of her attracting slowly beginning to come off her in waves again.

Clarke stares at her lips before readjusting her hand and dragging Lexa behind her, their cum and her underwear forgotten on the steps. 

They make their way back through their compartment and all eyes are on them. Clarke feels her cheeks flame but doesn’t slow as she tugs her through towards the exit.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Friday


End file.
